Moving forward after a backward fall
by SteelRaver17
Summary: After his parents were murdered right before his eyes, Valenitne has to move to America. What he didn't expect was that he would actually like living there. now he has to live life with his new crush and survive high school in a whole new country. Fail summary is fail. hope you like it.


It was a sunny day but, it was sweltering out. Being new to America sure was going to be hard. And it's not like I had much of a choice anyway. I was to be staying at my mothers' friends' house for the next two years; the rest of my high school life. My mother and father were both brutally murdered right in front of me. I am an only child so it's not like I could stay with a sibling and I had no other family to take care of me. So all in all I **had** to mover to America.

"Welcome to America Valentine!" my new caretaker said as I walked out of the airport doors. She was a small lady with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had two small kids that looked just like her. Both were girls; twins in fact, and they were smiling up at me.

"Thank you Elna. It's nice to see you again. And it's nice to see how much you two have grown." I said as I hug Elna and look at Alice and Emma. They ran up to me and gave me a hug as well. All the while talking about how fun it's going to be to have a big brother. The only bad part about being with this family is that their father abuses other men.

_Why do I have to come to America? I could have just lived on my own, I mean I am nearly full grown I think I can take care of myself. But if mother wanted me to come here then I will not go against her word nor fathers' word… Why did they have to die? What did my parents do to provoke those people to kill them?_ The image of their disemboweled and mangled bodies flashed across my mind. It will forever be an imprint on the back of my mind.

Before long we arrived at my new home and everyone seemed to be excited even the abusive father. As I grabbed my things all I could think about was my parents and how I don't even get to go to their funeral. The mayor burned them and sent their ashes away. I walk in and took my things to my new room. It was on the first floor and all the way in the back of the house.

*(line break)*

It has been a couple of days now and I was getting ready for my first day of school in America. The twins are home schooled for certain reasons and the only school nearby was a high school. It was a school for kids from all different countries; it's the only one in the world. And they just so happen to be looking for a student form Romania and they just so happen to hear about me moving here. So now I will now be attending "Hetalia World Academy."

"Val, if you don't hurry you'll be late for your first day of school." Elna called from down the hall way. I rushed out of my room and grabbed the toast that was laid out for me and out the door I went.

Upon arriving at the school I noticed that kids were milling around and talking in so many different languages. I walked up to the office window and they told me to just sit and wait for my guide. So I walked over to a bench nearby and sat down. A few moments later the bell rang and kids were rushing off to class. I just sat there hoping that my guide will show up soon.

_What a boring way to spend my time. I wonder who my guide is going to be. And what country is he/she from?_ I thought to myself as I looked around he now empty entrance way. I crossed my arms and slouched a bit. _So boring… I could be doing better things like-_ I was cut off from my inner thoughts when someone walked up to me.

"H-hello my n-name is Matthew Williams and I-I will be your g-guide." He said quietly and nervously. He had chin length blonde hair with a weird curl and violet eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"Hello Matthew I am Valentine." I said as I grabbed my stuff and stood up. He was only about 2-3 inches shorter than me so not much of a height difference. I smiled at him as we began to walk. He looked at me then to my one fang that I had. He probably thought I was a vampire like everyone else. He started to explain how the school divides people up so the classes aren't that big.

"The school is really big as you can tell. It might take some time to get used to how the system works as well. They divide us up based on our allies and geography for some countries. Since our countries share a common ally we are in the same class." He explained getting more in depth to make sure I knew everything about how the school works. Then suddenly a question clicked in my mind. I grabbed his shoulder making him stop and look at me questioningly.

"Why haven't you asked me why I am here? Or how I got picked to attend this school?" I ask him. I really wanted to get to know him more. He just stood there looking at me.

"If you wanted to tell me you have. I'm not big into knowing everyone's personal stories. If you want to tell me go ahead I will listen." He said after some thought about it. All of a sudden someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back into his chest.

"Matt who is your little friend? Did you bring here to me so he could become one, da?" asked the guy behind me and by the sound of his voice he was Russian. I turned around to look at him. He has platinum-blonde hair and violet eyes. He also had a scarf around his neck which I was sure was against school regulations.

"Who are you anyway? And who do you think you are claiming me as yours?" I said glaring at the taller Russian.

"I am Ivan, da? And I always get what I want, right little Matt?" Ivan said looking at a pale faced Matt. Matt just nodded not wanting to anger the man. The next thing I know is that I am over the Russian's shoulder and being carried down the hall.

"Put me down this instant you _bou_!" I cursed at him and began to pound my fist into his back. But he had a firm grip on me and would not let me down. After about a minute of him walking around he stopped in front of a classroom. He opened up the door and locked it. Setting me down he then began to advance on me, I kept backing up until I hit the wall. He put both his hands on the side of me preventing me from escaping.

"Try not to resist it too much, da~?" He said as he leaned down so that he was looking e in the eyes. We just sat there looking at each other for about a minute until he started to laugh. But this laugh was so sick and twisted that it could probably freeze hell over.

"You are so twisted, _Du-te la iad_ you _bou_!" I said as I kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and I ran away from him as fast as I could run. I ran until I found poor little Matt sitting on the ground crying. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I pulled him into my lap and stroked a hand through his hair.

"Little Bird were you worried about me?" I said in a calm soothing voice. He only nodded and buried his head into my shoulder. We just sat there for a few minutes until the bell rang. We stood up as kids came out of classrooms and started to go get lunch.

"We should probably go and get some as well." Matt said and took my hand and led me to the cafeteria. Upon walking in a Hungarian student walks up to us. She has long brown hair and eyes and was looking at us with hope?

"Hey Elizabeth, how are you?" Matt asked still holding my hand. I just look at her and wonder why she is so different than the other Hungarians that I met. But she could make a good friend because Matt seems to trust her. I guess I'll just deal with my inner thoughts some other time and get to know other kids at this huge school.


End file.
